


When Juliet Fell For The Stars

by Dark_Princess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Bonding, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Princess/pseuds/Dark_Princess
Summary: Not that he was scared of dying, that was the risk he was willing to take but to carry on living with the knowledge that he could never get lost in those eyes again, to never spar with him again, to never see that precious smile.That was far worse than death.





	When Juliet Fell For The Stars

When Juliet fell for the stars the whole world seemed to be against her, tearing her apart so forcefully from the one she wanted. From the one she believed was he true love. Though it was true people thought it was shallow of her, her falling deeply in love with a stranger with just a look. You had to get to know a person before you truly fell for them.   
  
And Keith? God he fell for the stars so badly.   
  
He wasn't sure when it happened or if it was there before. When had their dynamic changed from rivals to this mess of a situation? Then again, Allura had once said they wouldn't be able to form Voltron if they couldn't put their differences aside and form one complete unit. Or something like that.   
  
Maybe it was when he left for the blades in order to let Lance continue to pilot red... No, deep down Keith knew it was even before then. After all he had that nauseating feeling when he saw how distressed Lance had looked when he came into his bedroom.   
  
Did it really matter though?   
  
No. None of it did when he had knocked onto Ryan's door to see if he had seen the other paladins. That's when Keith saw it. Saw the video feed being fed back through a small screen, felt the way his stomach wanted to empty any of its contents when he watched Allura and Lance in the hallway. It didn't matter.   
  
Not when deep down he knew he wouldn't be the one, that he would never be the one.   
  
~~~   
  
On clear day he swore to himself that he would let those feelings die, he put up his defences. Shiro probably knew something was wrong but he didn't show it, instead he told Keith to have fun. Fun.   
Fun would be going back to the Atlus and training his body into the ground.   
Fun would be pushing himself so far into exhaustion.   
Fun... Fun would be going to a carnival game, he had seen one on his patrol. One that looked so like the flight simulator with the simple task of getting to level 10 (15 for Keith since he was a paladin), and God did he want to go on it.   
  
Of course he had to bump into Pidge - arms fill of tickets - who gave him a questioning smirk, watched the gaze grow more mischievous as she looked at what the prize was.   
  
"Oh Keith what are you doing on this side of the carnival? Getting a present for a special  _ someone _ , maybe?"   
  
"Cut it out Pidge, I'm just patrolling since I knew you guys wouldn't be taking this seriously." She raised one eyebrow and continued to smirk.   
  
"How many tokens is it?"   
  
"5." Before his mind could even process what he had just said he watched as Pidge threw her head back and laughed.   
"I-I-... No I didn't--"   
  
Pidge's gaze softened as she put a hand on his arm, her Earthy scent calming his nerves slightly. "Don't worry I won't tell. We're in a war, we deserve to do things that make us happy."   
  
With that she toodled off to a prize stand leaving Keith in her wake. He looked at the queue that didn't seem to be going down any time soon and maybe doing a bit of scouting could calm his nerves.   
  
That was all well and good until he bumped into hunk and had to spend most of his time stuck on a ride, after that they saw Coran and well it got too late to try win at the game.   
  
Keith saw Pidge's expecting eyes as if waiting for him to pull the prize out and show off his skills. Saw her eyebrows furrow when they all headed back to the Atlus and went in opposite directions. Not before he dropped his remaining tokens in the hands of a small boy, his wide blue eyes shining at the gift. The way his scales shifted from a reddish tint to a more pink hue.   
  
Just because he couldn't have fun didn't mean others couldn't.   
  
~~~   
  
The images had flashed by so suddenly, so vividly it almost made Keith puke. The happy nonchalant feelings he got with each passing reality, the sudden jerk of his body and the screams that we trying to escape from his lips as they were obliterated. Fields of flowers, happy alien children, lovers walking down cobbled streets, friends, families and entire civilizations.   
  
Everything was being torn away in an instant. Of course Keith cared, he wanted... needed to stop Honnerva. To stop the pain and the suffering, to stop everything. If he didn't dwell in the reality for too long he found he could just about cope with the pull back.   
  
Of course Keith cared. These were all innocent people and that's why he had to throw himself away for all this to just stop.   
  
That was until his mind went to another reality, he was about to close his mind off yet again when he saw it. Or saw them. His small shack in the middle of the desert, the sun setting against it which cast lights off all the surroundings. Watched as a tall man leant in his doorway which struck a nerve within him.   
  
_ How dare someone break into my house! _   
  
But they weren't and that realisation hit a little too close to home when he saw another man step out from inside the house, his black hair way too long to be practical in the heat. His fingerless leather gloves glidded their way up the other man's arms, a smile playing on both of their lips as the other males hands looped on their jeans. Pulling them impossibly close. Too close.   
  
But it was welcoming, the warm feeling in his stomach when he realised what this reality was. What could have been at one point under the right circumstances. That's what Slav said right?   
  
He watched as they pulled each other into a heated kiss, their smiles remaining even as they stumbled, hands foreign yet familiar.   
  
All too soon he was pulled away and this time he couldn't help the scream that escaped his lips as he threw his back into the chair, the tears that pricked the side of his eyes. That reality was dead.   
  
That was the harsh truth. It was dead and it could never come back nor would Keith see that again, see how happy he was or made the other person happy.   
  
He would never make Lance happy, and that was their reality.   
  
~~~   
  
A year can really do a lot to a person and as they sit on the small table illuminated by the fire Keith can honestly say they've all somewhat changed. He watched as Pidge and Hunk knocked against each other, their smiles brightening up the slightly tense atmosphere.   
  
Keith couldn't help but snatch a glimpse of Lance and felt his heart rip in 2 as he just played about with a piece of food as if his mind was elsewhere. Trying to be anywhere but here.   
  
This is why Keith never got in contact. Not after those first 2 months, watching Lance zone out when he was around. He knew Pidge and Hunk usually pulled him out of his little episodes but Keith? He was sort of given the cold shoulder or when Lance would reply it would always be one words or sounds.   
  
It hurt seeing Lance like this but there wasn't anything he could do.   
  
"How are things going on Diabazaal?"   
  
He turns his attention to Shiro and relaxes slightly. Everything was fine. "We're calling for an election to choose a galran representative for the galactic coalition, so that's a step in the right direction."   
  
Suddenly Lance spoke up which startled Keith briefly. "Let me guess. They asked you to be their leader and you said no?"   
  
He couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips, the memories flooding back in waves as he stares breathlessly into those shiny blue eyes. "Pretty much, yeah,"   
  
"Classic Keith." Lance shrugs while the others laugh and suddenly he feels a lump form in his throat as he watches an emotion cross Lance's face, the way their eyes lock before he turns away and takes a bite of his food.   
  
Why... Why wasn't Lance laughing? Where were the jokes, the teasing, the rivalry? There was nothing but this empty hole and a bitter taste in Keith's mouth. Lance laughed in front of Pidge, Hunk, the other Alteans but not him.   
  
"...I think she always knew that you would be the key to Galra's future."   
  
No. He looked at Lance who was staring at the statue, his face unreadable at this point. Lance was the one who said he was the future. Keith's stomach dropped. Lance said that he was the future yet in return all he got was a ' _ you are the last person I'd want to spend eternity with _ ', after everything he had to put up with when the clone was in charge, feeling worthless, that comment and Allura sacrificing herself.   
  
God no wonder Lance was acting like this.   
  
When they were dismissed Keith's mission was to get to Lance, to make him understand. To say the things he should have said all that time ago. But Romelle had gotten to him first. He watched a smile play on his lips as the Altean rushed him away talking a load of nonsense. Keith just stayed there half raised from his seat watching Lance disappear again. After tomorrow they wouldn't see each other again.   
  
"Yo loverboy."   
  
"You're talking to the wrong person Pidge." Keith says blandly as he fully stands up and helps clear away the mess, not caring that a few people were looking at him weirdly.   
  
"Oh? Sorry I thought I was talking to the person who wanted a date with a certain tall tanned farmer."   
  
"Shut up."   
  
"Come on dude, Pidge is right, you always say you're super busy but the minute Lance invited you here you dropped everything."   
  
There was the bitterness again as he looked over to the pair, Pidge leaning over a chair while Hunk helped clean up the plates. "What do you mean? Shiro was the one who told me to come."   
  
"Well more like I told Kolivan to force you to come."   
  
Keith visibly winced at the reminder, but it wasn't his fault that he was busy with the coalition. Some of the Galra still hated the idea of not being the quintessential force of the universe, for weeks now Keith had to sort them out. Not to mention the quintessence problems. Celebrations were unfortunately the last thing on his mind.   
  
_ But apparently Lance isn't. _   
  
"So..." Pidge stopped smirking as she watched Keith's expression and listened to Shiro's explanation. "Wait, wait,  **_wait!_ ** Lance didn't tell you?"   
  
"No...? Pidge we haven't been in contact in like 9 months or something."   
  
She just stared at him as if he was speaking Galran - which he was pretty sure he wasn't. Then Pidge turned to Hunk and started flailing her arms around and opening her mouth like a goldfish.   
  
Hunk was the next to speak. "Keith, dude, no offense but I honestly think you pair need to talk things out before tomorrow. You said yourself that you planned on leaving at sunrise, knowing you you'll never contact Lance and..." Hunk swallowed, pain visible in his voice.   
  
"There's no war now but you never know. Tonight might be your last chance to say something, who knows when there might not be a next year. You more then any one of us should know how important time is."   
  
Keith paused, feeling how his hands were shaking ever so slightly as he popped a plate into the pile. The only sound he could hear was his heartbeat. A year would pass and they would be here again, they had to be. If not then... A year without taking to Lance could turn into an eternity not talking to him, not seeing him, not hearing his laugh ever again. That thought scared Keith.   
  
Not that he was scared of dying, that was the risk he was willing to take but to carry on living with the knowledge that he could never get lost in those eyes again, to never spar with him again, to never see that precious smile.   
  
That was far worse than death.   
  
"But he's busy."   
  
"Then storm into his room and sweep him off his feet." She smiled softly as she grabbed the plates and left with hunk and the Alteans who had been taking down decorations. "If anyone can get Lance back to the way he was then it's you, Keith, we believe in you."   
  
  
  
  
Well that was easier said than done even he stood in front of Lance's room, his fingers placed gently against the cold metal. He had stood there for what felt like vargas - even though it was probably only about 10 Dobashes. Just standing there and letting the silence envelope him. What was even the plan, if there even was one at this point. He'd spent so much time wandering around trying to sort out his feelings, thoughts, memories. Yet he still find himself outside this door, it was if it was calling to him.   
  
"Are you just going to stand there and be a creep?" A voice called out curtly and Keith had to stop himself from spinning around and running away. He wasn't allowed to do that. Not now.   
  
Instead he turned his head, keeping his composure as he looked at Lance in the luminescent overhead lights. His marks seemed slightly faded then they did at the table, in general be just seemed tired.   
  
"Mullet?" Keith pulled himself out of his trance and took a step back from the door, making a small motion with his head.   
  
"I'm leaving in the morning."   
  
"I know."   
  
"Back to Diabazaal, Kolivan will probably have a pile of work for me and not to mention the blades. Krolia says there's no need for them but I don't know... it would seem weird them just disbanding because there's no war right now."   
  
"Yeah." Lance said blankly as he stood by the door and started to enter in his passcode.   
  
"Because you know, another war could happen at any moment and I want to be prepared. It's the reality of things, even if it's a feud between a few countries or planets. I want to be better prepared this time."   
  
Silence as the door opened, Lance just stood there with his hand hovering over the keypad. He looked down at his feet, trying to say the words that refused to be spoken.   
  
"What I'm trying to say is--"   
  
"Keith, just stop."   
  
He looked up just in time to see a single tear ghost it's way down Lance's cheek. This isn't what he wanted. No! Lance was supposed to be happy not like this!    
  
"Just go home Keith." Lance took a shaky breath as he stepped inside the room, his hands clutching desperately to his clothes. "Go home."   
  
Keith suddenly grabbed a hold of Lance's shoulder and spun him around so that their eyes met, calm lilac against watery blue. Tears spilled out and bitterness washed over him again, he made Lance like this.    
  
He had made the one he wanted to protect cry.   
  
"I'm not leaving." Lance furrowed his eyebrows, rubbing at his eyes and hiding them from Keith's view. "Not until I've said what needs to be said."   
  
"Then... then don't say it." His voice breaks and it tears Keith's heart into pieces.   
  
"Lance I want to come back next year and the year after that, hell probably even several years after that." Keith has never been good with words but now he has no control over them, they just seem to spill out like a river. "I want to protect this place, I want to protect everyone. To protect Pidge and Hunk, Romelle and Coran, all the Altean's and Galra."    
  
He took a deep breath, loosening up his grasp on Lance and letting his hand fall to his side.    
  
"I want to protect you."    
  
"You really are an idiot Mullet." Before Keith knew what was happening a rough sensation crossed him lips, warm, calloused, sweet and salty. Yet as soon as it came it was gone. "I told you not to say anything."   
  
"Wait I... what?"    
  
Hands that had cupped his face so delicately left Keith's face, leaving him without warmth and wondering when that had actually happened. Lance stepped back and landed on his bed, eyes scanning out the open window. It was a warm night and nothing like the chills Keith felt on Daibazaal. They really did come from 2 different worlds.    
  
"Back in that time construct place, where we fought Honnerva. You remember the realities, right?"   
  
"I try not to."  _ Lies. You always lay at night thinking about that one reality. _ "I mean I didn't really get a chance to see them all."   
  
"I did." Keith watched as Lance gripped a hold of his shirt right above his heart, watched as the tears had all but dried out. The way the the moon seemed to make Lance's mark glow in that tiny room of his. "I remember every single reality, every single emotion. I haven't had a proper nights rest in months, be that here or back home."   
  
As their eyes met Keith honestly thought he saw those marks glow as a pain erupted through his head. But it was a fleeting feeling.   
  
"I watched cities burn, children perish, mothers giving birth, the screams, the laughs, the moans. Mullet." His voice was trembling as much as his hands at this point. "Keith... Answer me honestly; how dangerous are those missions of yours?"   
  
"I mean, there's always a possibility of something happening. But I can handle it so it's not a problem, it's what my life is for I guess, saving the world and risking my life for the safety of others."   
  
"I saw you die, Keith! Don't come at me with your hero speech when I had to watch you get blown up on a Galra cruiser, sucked into the vacuum of space, killed by sentries and Galra alike. And the worst of them all was on that volcano."   
  
"The one where we ran into the bounty hunters?"   
  
"You didn't tell me you were held at knife point!" Keith tried to open his mouth to speak but Lance had already cut him off. "If Veronica wasn't there, if the Atlus had been any later you would have died Keith! I saw you die and nobody else knew until it was too late, you just upped and vanished.   
Keith I can't afford to lose anyone else."   
  
"Those are different realities though Lance, not ours."   
  
"But it's the same! Just because you didn't die any other time doesn't mean you'll be lucky forever. All it takes is one minor alteration and everything falls apart. So what  _ I'm _ trying to say is I can't handle seeing you and then instantly seeing every other reality, but I also can't handle not knowing about you just to make sure your alive."    
  
"Well sorry but you're the one who kept blanking me."   
  
"Because I was scared Keith! I'm not sure if you've ever heard of it but it's an emotion, one that I have to deal with. Every. Fucking. Day. All because of you, because I can't protect you, I'm not strong enough or anything. I'm not a paladin anymore. I'm just a cuban farmer from Earth."    
  
Keith let those words sink in, not because he wanted the silence but because he knew anything he said would be thrown back at him. He knew and yet he walked forward slowly and sat next to him on the bed, watching his body get tense with every step he took.    
  
When had they become this way? Not that it mattered, nothing did. Then why was Keith so hesitant? They could both be gone tomorrow and leave with this feeling between them, words unsaid and questions unanswered.    
  
So what was the subject Keith wanted to bring up? To show how much he cared, to show Lance that he was scared as well, that he wasn't alone?    
  
"You know, someone once said that because I was half human and half Galra that I was the future. Maybe you need to hear those words too."    
  
"You're the worst." Lance grumbles before sighing and letting his head rest on Keith's shoulder.    
  
"I may be the worst but Lance, you being half Altean or infused with Allura's essense... You're like the past and the future combined into one magnificent being, and if we were back on that game show again I would still choose you. Not because your perfect.. but because you are you."   
  
"You said you didn't want to spend eternity with me."   
  
"What I say and what I mean are totally different things, when will you ever learn that sharpshooter?"   
  
"Touché." He merely responded, focusing more on his own hands and breathing then on Keith. Which he didn't mind for once, he was glad that Lance was actually talking and if he could talk until sunrise then he would. "So, what did you mean then?"   
  
Keith went frigid which made Lance look up at him, a puzzled look gracing his features at the reaction. If tomorrow was their last day then he didn't care about holding back his feelings.   
  
"Your family would miss you if you were stuck for eternity, I would have rather you gone to see them then you being stuck by my side." Keith paused and cursed under his breath. Words weren't his strong suit. "God this is just getting bad. Lance I chose you because I didn't want you to suffer for my selfishness!"   
  
Lance gave Keith a small nudge and started to giggle to himself. "Jeez Mullet what's this about, you confessing your undying love for me now?"   
  
"...Maybe...Yes...?"   
  
Lance stopped and just froze against Keith and visa versa. "oh"   
  
"But... I know you're busy and with the whole," Keith gestures to the marks underneath Lance's eyes. "I mean not that that's a problem but just Allura and you know, I don't want to be the douche who doesn't give you enough chance to heal. Not that I don't think that you think I'm a douche but you know--"   
  
"Keith, calm down." He moves off of Lance and scoots away, pulling up his hands to his face. Willing himself to just disappear from the room, for him to get a call to get him out of this mess. "Did you really think I would freak out about it?"   
  
Keith just nods his head, not daring to let his voice betray him in his current situation.    
  
"I appreciate it, but there's really nothing to worry about since I feel the same way. Thinking it was far too soon to get over her but you were always there, so maybe I like you too? Or maybe like the idea of trying to fill this emptiness in my heart."   
  
As if a weight had been lifted from Keith's shoulders he slumped back against the bed, letting his body shake violently as a small laugh attempted to sliver its way out.    
  
"Oh God. If this is official does that mean I have to ask Coran for your hand?"   
  
"KEITH."    
  
"Come on, I want in on those Altean customs."    
  
"What if I wanted to court you?!"    
  
"Oh please--"   
  
"I'm serious!"    
  
Keith props himself up and watches as Lance falls back on the bed and curls in on himself, his ears stained an unusual shade of red against his cinnamon skin.    
  
His hands were fiddling with something in his pocket while he spoke since incoherent spanish under his breath. Then paused and realised that Keith couldn't actually understand him.    
  
"I didn't know whether to do it the Earth way or not but... I guess I liked how romantic the other option was." From out of his pocket Lance pulled out a small silver bracelet with a blue jewel embedded into the back. The same blue that reminded him of the oceans on Earth, the sky on a perfect day, the hue of Lance eyes when he talked about our was looking at something he loved.    
  
It was beautiful.   
  
"Umm..?"   
  
"Keith Kogane." Lance turned over to fully face him, his eyes reflected the same colour of the stone. "Half Galra, half human, paladin of Voltron, pilot of the red and black lions, member (and leader) of the blades. I promise to stand by your side through every war and battle that will come to us, I promise to never back down without a fight. To you I promise to make you happy. As long as our courtship lasts and even after that."    
  
With a flick of his wrists he had attached the small bracelet onto Keith's hand which seemed to mold itself against his skin.    
  
"Lance Mcclain." Keith started, unable to control his laughter. "Half Altean, half human, a boy from Cuba who melted my heart." He watched in satisfaction as Lance squirmed and began to blush, but he seemed to be getting closer. Keith could feel his warmth and he swore he could hear Lance's beating heart. "Paladin of Voltron, pilot of the blue and red lions, our amazing sharpshooter that I never doubted for a moment. I promise to make you happy and... to not put my life in danger for your sake. For as long as our courtship lasts."   
  
Keith could definitely hear his heartbeat now, they weren't even 5 inches apart at this point. Their breaths moulded and swirled against each other, as Keith let his eyes close shut that warm feeling returned to his lips but stayed there this time. He felt the rough hand cupping his face as the other drew circles next to the bracelet. The kiss was warm and sweet and everything that Keith could have hoped for.    
  
Neither broke it off and instead just let their lips meet each other in slow passion. There was no need to rush, not now. They could take their sweet time with this and not care about the future, not care about what everyone else thought.    
  
From under his eyelids he could have swore Lance's marks were glowing brightly and Keith could feel a deep rumble from his throat as his skin shifted on its own accord.    
  
He pulled away slightly, already missing the warmth that Lance's lips provided. "And even after that. We're a good team after all, just as long as you're okay with my 'fluff'."   
  
"Are you kidding?" Keith cracked open one of his eyes, half scared that Lance would be disgusted. "You are perfect Keith, I don't care if you Galra out on me every now and again. You're perfect to me."    
  
Their lips crashed together and for once Keith felt truly happy, he was at peace with the world and he wanted to scream it from the rooftops. That Lance was the guy he had and the guy he always wanted, he would chose Lance over and over again.    
  
No matter what reality, he hoped that the Keith's in them could feel just how happy he was right in this moment. With Lance. It's how it should have been from day one.   
  
"I'm still going to ask Coran."   
  
"Please don't."   
  
"I'll even wear the traditional garments."   
  
"You're saying it wrong and please don't. There's no need."    
  
"But I would look good in it, I could be your Keith in shining armour."   
  
_ When Keith fell for the stars the whole universe seemed to be against him, tearing him apart so forcefully from the one he wanted. From the one he truly needed. Though it was true people thought it would all be for naught, him falling deeply in love with a rival, with a friend, with a teammate with just a look. No matter the reality, he would always choose to be with the stars over going with the crowd.  _   
  
"Or you could just be my Keith, no shining armour required."   
  
Without missing a beat Keith just smiled and kissed at one of his marks, reveling at the blush he had and the stunned look on his face. "Okay,  _ My _ Lance."


End file.
